


This House of Mine Stands Strong

by ObnoxiouslyZukka



Series: In This House of Mine [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Assassination Attempt(s), Badass Suki (Avatar), Badass Zuko (Avatar), Blood Loss, Breastfeeding, Childbirth, Concussions, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Hurt Sokka (Avatar), Hurt Zuko (Avatar), M/M, Post-Canon, Pregnancy, Pregnant Zuko, Protective Sokka (Avatar), Sokka and Zuko are married, Stitches, Suki & Zuko (Avatar) Friendship, Ten Years Later, Trans Zuko (Avatar), graphic description of childbirth, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:06:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27216139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObnoxiouslyZukka/pseuds/ObnoxiouslyZukka
Summary: Zuko slipped on the green cloak hanging from the bedpost, thankful now more than ever that even nearly nine months pregnant he didn’t have a huge baby bump. Figure distorted and pregnancy hidden underneath the thick, flowing fabric.Ice cold fear flooded his veins when he heard Suki shout a warning to Sokka and the sounds of fighting in the hallway right outside their room. He grabbed his sheathed dao swords and slung them over his shoulder before hurrying to open the hidden door in the closet, hesitating when he heard Sokka cry out in pain.Every nerve, vein, and muscle in his body was screaming at him to run to his husband. Help him. Protect him.But a little kick reminded him why he couldn’t do that despite how absolutely, utterlywrongit felt to ignore Sokka’s pain and slip away to the twisting maze of dimly lit secret passageways instead.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: In This House of Mine [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011930
Comments: 107
Kudos: 470





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys <3
> 
> I wanted to try my hand at something a little more... uh suspenseful, I guess? Combative? Tense? Action-oriented?
> 
> ...I wanted to beat up Zuko, okay????
> 
> (I mean not really, I love him and project onto him _hard_ but wanted to practice some fight-scenes and then this scenario popped up in my head and I couldn't get it to go away because I am a sucker for drama and suspense and this is very dramatic and suspenseful.)
> 
> Also, I decided that transphobia isn't really a *thing* in the atla-verse (at least for this fic) because, being trans, I deal with it enough in real life. I didn't want to add it into my writing in a fictional universe where it's not necessary lmao. So yes. Everyone's chill with the Fire Lord being a trans man - however, some are just _not_ chill with the Fire Lord being Zuko specifically. I just wanted to say that before anyone asks or idk says something about it?
> 
> ...also this is the first actual like fight scene I've written so I'm hoping it turned out well.
> 
> Ahh anyways, enjoy <3 And if you liked it please leave a comment <3

Groaning softly in discomfort, Zuko turned onto his other side, adjusting a couple of his several pillows before settling back against the bed. He rubbed a hand over the stretched skin of his swollen stomach in hopes of getting the baby inside to calm down and let him _sleep_ , honestly unable to wait until their little girl was born. 

One more month, though. Just one month. Unless she ended up being stubborn but Zuko didn’t even let himself consider that for the sake of his own sanity.

This pregnancy has been kicking his ass. From hellish morning sickness during the first few months to weird dreams, vivid nightmares, and of course general fatigue to go right along with the sleepless nights, to aches and pain and even more sleepless nights as he progressed into his third trimester. His feet always hurt and the pressure the baby was putting on his hips and back made even walking painful. 

But he needed an heir and _wanted_ to have a child with his husband no matter the discomfort he had to go through to get there. It was no secret that he was trans - though they had been keeping the news of the pregnancy quiet to hopefully curb any extra attempts on Zuko’s life. Absolutely certain that his enemies would take advantage of his weakened state if it were public knowledge. 

Zuko was _almost_ asleep again when the muscles of his low back spasmed and sent a cramp wrapping around his hips and abdomen. Zuko couldn’t help but huff and groan in a mix of pain and annoyance.

The warmth of Sokka’s hands finding and rubbing firm circles into his lower back helped ease the cramping, though, and Zuko let out a soft sigh as he relaxed into it.

“You okay, baby?” Sokka’s sleep-heavy voice rumbled from behind Zuko.

“Yeah,” Zuko muttered. “Your child just doesn’t want me to sleep tonight,” he grumbled.

“ _Our_ child, you mean?” Sokka huffed, albeit amusedly.

"Hmmm..." Zuko hummed thoughtfully. "No," he decided, "Before sunrise she’s your child. Especially when she’s torturing me." Zuko smirked, nuzzling down further under the covers and smiling softly when he felt his husband spoon up behind him.

“Does that mean anything she ever does during the day is your responsibility, then? Because I could be okay with that arrangement,” Sokka teased, wrapping an arm around Zuko’s waist to lay a hand on his stomach.

Zuko hesitated at that and he could feel Sokka’s smug smile against the back of his neck. “Shut up,” he grumbled.

“That’s what I thought,” Sokka chuckled. 

Zuko didn’t say anything else. Not wanting to give Sokka the satisfaction and also desperately wanting to get some sort of sleep. 

He was just dozing off again when he heard a distant clattering sound. Frowning, Zuko held his breath as he listened for any further worrying noises. 

If he hadn’t been listening, Zuko’s almost certain he would have missed the equally as distant, cut off yell that sounded far too close to ‘help’ for his comfort. Suddenly wide awake as he pushed himself to sit up.

“...Babe?”

“Shh!” Zuko hushed fiercely, the sounds of hurried footsteps and more clattering sealed it for him that something wasn’t right. 

By the look on Sokka’s face, he heard it, too. 

“You stay here, I’m gonna go check out what’s happening,” Sokka whispered, swinging his feet over the edge of the bed and starting to stand until Zuko leaned over and grabbed his wrist.

“Wait - Wait, you… you don’t think… no one’s supposed to know that we’re here except…” Zuko paused, thinking through the short list of people that knew their location. 

The Gaang. Zuko’s midwives. The Kyoshi Warriors. Iroh. Hakoda. And themselves. 

No one that would have let it slip. Not with the safety risks involved after the recent slew of threats and Zuko being so far along. That was the whole reason they weren’t in the Fire Nation’s Capital - instead accompanied by Suki’s best Warriors in a renovated Earth Kingdom Military Fortress in an attempt to ensure their unborn child’s safety. 

“I don’t know, sunshine. I -” Sokka cut himself off when the sound of clashing metal and Suki’s voice yelling something unintelligible rang out a lot closer than before. “Hide,” he growled out the order as he pulled his hand away and grabbed his sword, rushing over to the door to peer out discreetly. 

Zuko managed to get to his feet just as Sokka slipped out of the door, itching to follow and help fight off the intruders but knowing logically that wasn’t a good idea. Not when it could put the life of their child in danger. Instead, he worked as quickly as possible to do as Sokka said and _hide_. 

He slipped on the green cloak he had hanging from the bedpost, thankful now more than ever that even nearly nine months pregnant he didn’t have a huge baby bump. Figure distorted and pregnancy hidden underneath the thick, flowing fabric. 

Ice cold fear flooded his veins when he heard Suki shout a warning to Sokka and the sounds of fighting in the hallway right outside their room. He grabbed his sheathed dao swords and slung them over his shoulder before pushing open the hidden door in the closet, hesitating when he heard Sokka cry out in pain. 

Every nerve, vein, and muscle in his body was screaming at him to run to his husband. Help him. Protect him. 

But a little kick reminded him why he couldn’t do that despite how absolutely, utterly _wrong_ it felt to ignore Sokka’s pain and slip away to the twisting maze of dimly lit secret passageways. 

Zuko had to just believe that Sokka would meet up with him later. That he’d be okay. That the Kyoshi Warriors could take care of this threat. He did his best not to let his mind wander and spiral into ‘what if’s and worries, hurrying as fast as he could down the narrow steps and trying to remember his way around the underground passages. 

There were several well-stocked safe rooms within the internal walls but remembering where exactly they were and how to open them was the challenge. Especially with the added stress of the intruders and the way Zuko’s back was aching and cramping in protest to any quick movements.

Hearing a door open from the opposite direction, Zuko froze momentarily before ducking into an adjacent passage when he heard footsteps. He took a few deep breaths to clear his mind and prepare to shoot fire if needed before peeking around the corner. 

Even in the dim lighting he could make out the outline and colors of the Kyoshi Warrior uniform but no distinguishing facial features to decipher if she was one of his guards or an imposter. He let out a slow breath, the oil lamps on the walls burning just a little brighter long enough for him to see the lack of make up, unfamiliar face, and blood smears on the uniform.

He quickly flattened his back against the wall when she jerked her head towards him, heart pounding in his chest and trying to decide if he should run or fight.

Until the decision was made for him. The wall behind him forcefully jutting out, knocking the wind out of his lungs as he was shoved forward. Stumbling and barely catching himself as she rounded the corner.

“Oh - Fire Lord Zuko, there you are,” she sneered. “We’ve been _so_ worried about you,” she sighed sarcastically, shaking her head.

“Yeah, _worried_ , I'm sure," Zuko wheezed through gritted teeth, sucking in a painful breath of air and shooting a blast of fire towards her - weaker than he wanted but it was all he could do between trying to catch his balance, the shock that an _earth bender_ was after him, and suffering the pain of another bad cramp wrapping around his middle. 

She was easily able to block it and counter with a projectile of hard rock. He tried to dodge it but couldn’t move quick enough, the projectile slamming into his shoulder and sending him falling backwards.

Any other time Zuko would’ve been able to jump right back up, to keep his balance in the first place, to fucking _dodge_ the damn attack but that was impossible with how far along he was. Center of gravity shifted because of the rapidly added baby-weight and completely out of shape compared to normal. 

He landed hard on the ground, the impact forcing an abrupt cry from his throat before he scrambled to try and stand. Pain shot through his shoulder when he put weight on it, but he resolutely ignored that pain to at least shove himself up enough to send another blast of fire towards the attacker. A little stronger this time, urgency and desperation fueling the attack in hopes that it would give him time to stand. 

This time Zuko managed to hit her. The Kyoshi uniform was lined with a lightweight yet effective fireproof layer but the earth bender’s hands and face were exposed. The blast of flames engulfing one of her hands even as she tried to dodge the attack.

It gave Zuko enough time to get to his feet and draw one of his dao, moving on instinct to shove her hard against the wall while she was still distracted by the burn, pinning her with the sharp edge of his blade against her throat.

“Who sent you?” he growled out.

The huff of laughter - mocking, mixed with pain - just ignited sparks of anger within Zuko and he pressed the blade against her skin just enough to draw blood and cease her laughter. 

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” she snarked instead, still not sounding particularly concerned with having a sword against her throat. 

“ _Talk_ before I slit your throat - How did you find us?!” Zuko demanded, not letting his glare or the pressure on the dao slip one bit even as the muscles of his back and abdomen tensed painfully again. The adrenaline and anger numbed the pain enough that Zuko could easily ignore it for the time being.

“Hmmm… Y’know, maybe you shouldn’t stand so close to me in your… delicate condition,” she mused, flicking her eyes downwards towards his stomach.

So she knew. Fuck. Zuko didn’t let his shock show, though. Not acknowledging it at all as he spoke in a low growl.

“Move a muscle and I _will_ kill you,” Zuko threatened, gripping the handle of the sword a little tighter in preparation to follow through with his threats if he had to. “Now tell me _who sent you_? What do you want? How -” 

He cut himself off when he saw her eyes drift to stare over his shoulder but hardly a second later, before he could react or think or even _breathe_ , a hand was grabbing Zuko by the hair and yanking him harshly off of her. The attacker’s other hand grabbed Zuko’s wrist and pressed _hard_ in a way that made him drop his sword.

Zuko cried out in pain as he was dragged backwards, spun around and shoved face-first against the opposite wall. Zuko reached his free hand out to try and prevent being fully slammed into the wall - not knowing what sort of damage that might do to the baby - but that allowed the earth bender to trap it there. 

The rough stone of the wall scratched his cheek and the way he was pinned, arm wrenched in an awkward position behind him, put his already injured shoulder in an incredibly painful position.

He gritted his teeth against a groan when his arm was twisted further. It was difficult but he managed to flex his fingers behind his back, wincing when even that caused sharp pain to shoot through his whole arm. But he was _able to_ move it which meant he could bend.

Zuko sucked in a deep breath before managing to shoot a puff of fire from his fingers which luckily hit the attacker - a man, by the sound of his voice - that was pinning him.

He cried out in a mix of surprise and pain, letting go of Zuko in favor of patting out the fire eating away at his shirt and burning him. Zuko pushed away from the wall as quickly and as hard as he could, managing to wrench his hand out of the stone with minimal damage and turning to blast fire at the woman.

She was ready to block with a shield of earth jutting up from the ground. Zuko ducked out of the way from a piece of that shield being thrown at him, trying to shoot back at the exposed spot that it caused. A sudden sharp cramp seizing up the muscles of his back, sides, and abdomen took him off guard, though, skewing his aim and weakening the flames that he produced.

“Nnngh,” Zuko couldn’t help but groan through gritted teeth, wrapping an arm around his taut stomach when the cramp worsened.

The realization that those cramps were _contractions_ washed over him like a bucket of ice water merely a second before a piece of stone hit him _hard_ in the head. The impact sent him straight to the ground, hitting it just as hard and making his world blur and darken around the edges. 

Zuko struggled to keep his eyes open even as his vision started to tunnel, blinking hard and trying to just will himself to get up. To ignore the pain and _fight_. Unfortunately, willpower could only go so far and he was quickly losing his battle to stay conscious.

The last thing he heard before everything went dark, lighting a spark of hope that maybe he _wouldn't_ end up dying here, was Suki’s voice calling out his name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it!!
> 
> If you did and would want to see more PLEASE leave a comment! It always lights up my day when I see a nice comment on any of my fics <3
> 
> (...also yes, I did intentionally quote Lion King because I felt like it fit lmao.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so... this has been really fun to write so far so I hope y'all are liking it lol.
> 
> A lot of this chapter is just Suki and Zuko but I love both Suki and Zuko and think they'd have a really great friendship and wanted to show that. And just wanted to write more with Suki in general.
> 
> Things get a little more serious here, though. And there is a kind of implied death of one of the bad guys that are trying to kill Zuko. I didn't want to put character death in the tags, though, since it is such a tiny part and only implied and also... it's one of the nameless bad guys so... Yeah. Just be aware of that.
> 
> Otherwise, enjoy!

Zuko drifted in and out of consciousness, fighting harder each time to try and push past the fuzzy darkness and stay awake. He could hear the sounds of the two intruders fighting Suki. Could acutely feel the way his head was pounding and each time his muscles tensed in a contraction. But, no matter what, he couldn’t get himself to open his eyes, speak, or move _at all_.

It felt like hours had passed (though it was only about ten minutes) before he finally managed to pry his eyes open, groaning softly as his vision swam. He blinked hard a few times in an attempt to refocus his eyes, managing to lift a hand to press gently against the spot he’d been hit and hissing softly at the sting of pain that accompanied the touch. Pulling his hand back, he realized his fingers were wet and frowned when he saw blood sticking to them and only then did he register the fact that his hair on that side of his head was drenched, too. 

That’s not good.

Zuko shifted slightly to try and sit up, muffling another moan of pain when he put pressure on the wrong arm. 

An arm wrapped around his shoulders to support him but it wasn’t until Suki spoke, though, that Zuko realized it was her or that the two intruders were sprawled on the ground, unconscious and immobilized. 

“Hey - Hey, take it easy. Lay back down for a minute,” Suki urged, guiding Zuko back to the ground gently. He wasn’t sure why, but he didn’t have the ability to argue so he went with it. “Okay. Turn your head towards me a little bit,” she said, “I need to figure out where this bleeding is coming from, okay?”

“Mhm,” Zuko mumbled his acknowledgement as she started to gently work through separating the layers of blood soaked hair and trying to get as much of his hair out of the way as possible. Zuko squeezed his eyes shut against the sharp stinging pain that accompanied any brush against the wound, trying not to make any pained noises but unable to help a few small ones when she got closer to the gash.

“It’s not bleeding too badly anymore but I want to clean and bandage it real quick and it’s going to hurt,” Suki warned, sitting back on her heels to dig into the pouch tied around her waist. 

Zuko opened his eyes to watch hazily as she dampened a piece of cloth with a vial of antiseptic solution. Wincing and sucking in a sharp breath as she started to - as gently as possible - clean the wound.

“I know, I’m sorry,” Suki apologized. 

“S’kay,” Zuko slurred, still trying to work his way into full consciousness. The sting wasn’t quite as bad now that he was expecting it, though he couldn’t help but moan through gritted teeth when his stomach tightened up with a contraction while Suki was still cleaning the wound. 

“I’m almost done with this part,” she assured him. “Alright - Done - Just have to bandage it up,” Suki said. “How are you feeling, Zuko?”

“Terrible,” Zuko answered tightly. “But I’ll live,” he added, voice clearer than before now that he was a little more with-it despite the pain. 

“Good,” Suki said firmly. “Lift your head a little,” she instructed, gently pressing a few pieces of folded up gauze against the wound with a long cloth at the ready to tie it in place as soon as Zuko did as she told him. “And… we’re done. Now let’s get out of here before anyone else finds you,” she said, standing and leaning down to help Zuko up.

And thank Agni that Suki was strong enough to support almost all of Zuko’s weight because if it weren’t for her, he would have been back on the ground almost instantly with how his head spun, vision going black for a second before slowly returning.

It took a moment before he was steady enough to walk even with her help, Suki guiding him through the passageways towards one of those safe rooms. 

They shuffled along in silence for a few minutes before Zuko spoke, trying to ask a question that he was honestly terrified to hear the answer to. “Is - Um… Sokka, is he…” Zuko stumbled over his words, not even sure how to phrase it. The mere thought that his husband could be gone was too painful to even articulate. 

“I… I don’t know. I’m sorry. The last time I saw him he was okay,” she said, which at least gave Zuko _some_ comfort. “Let’s get you somewhere safe and then I’ll go look for him, alright?” Suki offered.

Zuko nodded. “Okay, thank you,” he said.

He tried not to lean on her as much as possible, but keeping balanced was difficult when his head kept spinning, vision blurring and swimming every couple of steps. When a contraction hit, though, it was all he could do to keep standing. They were getting _bad_ and Zuko was starting to worry that he’d have to give birth down here without any medical assistance. 

“Zuko?” Suki questioned when he stopped walking, leaning more of his weight on her and groaning in pain. “Whoa, hey - What’s wrong?” she asked.

All Zuko could respond with was a little whine as the contraction peaked. His legs shook in effort to stay standing between the pain and generally feeling weak from the head injury and blood loss. Thankfully Suki was quick to move so she was more in front of him to support him better. He dropped his head against her shoulder, squeezing his eyes shut and taking a few deep, shaky breaths as the pain ebbed away. 

“Are you okay? What happened?” Suki worried, still holding onto him tightly.

“Uh - Yeah - Yeah, just… Um… I’ve been having contractions and… I-I think I might be in labor,” Zuko admitted. 

“Oh - O-Oh… Oh fuck. That - That’s… wait, I thought - isn’t - isn’t it too early?” she stammered. 

“Yeah,” Zuko breathed shakily. “I’m trying not to think about that,” he muttered. Anyways, there was no way to stop it if it was happening and worrying and obsessing over it would only make things worse.

“Shit,” Suki cursed. “Okay. Okay. We’re almost to the safe room and… Zuko, I really don’t want to leave you alone like this,” she said. 

“Suki,” he groaned in complaint. “I’ll be fine,” he said as they started their slow trek again. “I… Please don’t make me do this without Sokka.”

“I don’t know,” Suki said uneasily. “What if you are in labor and the baby comes when no one’s there to help? What if someone finds you? Zuko, those rooms aren’t completely soundproof.”

“I’ll do my best to stay quiet. Bite down on something, I don’t know. I… I can manage. And… It’s only been maybe a few hours since the contractions started. So… so even if it is labor, it should still be a while before she comes,” Zuko rationalized. “Please, Suki. I don’t -”

“Shh,” she hushed suddenly, stopping and turning her head to peer behind them intently. 

Zuko heard it, then - footsteps coming from the passageway they had just turned out of. He swallowed audibly, there was no way he could fight. It was all on Suki if that was another attacker. 

Not that he didn’t trust her. He knew she’d do anything to keep him and his baby safe. Honestly, next to Sokka and Aang (he knew his Uncle would lay down his own life for Zuko’s but Iroh wasn’t as strong as he used to be), Suki was the only other person Zuko truly trusted with his life. 

Still, it was hard for him to just sit back and watch. Hand the fate of his - and his child’s - life over to someone else.

With how dizzy he still was, though, he didn’t have a choice. Instead, letting Suki help him over so he could lean against the wall and give her the freedom she needed to take down the potential threat.

It was all Zuko could do not to make any noise when his stomach tightened up, clamping a hand over his mouth to muffle the little whine that escaped anyways. Legs failing him and making him slide down the wall to the floor, at least he managed to think ahead far enough to land in a kneeling position that would be easier to stand from.

The footsteps paused momentarily and so did Zuko’s heart - they heard him. That was confirmed when those same footsteps started again, quicker this time towards them.

Suki glanced towards Zuko for half a second before she took off, bolting towards the sounds. She got to the entrance of that passageway just as the person rounded the corner. Dropping down to dodge a sword swung her way and kicking the person’s feet out from under them in one fluid motion.

Successfully knocking the attacker off balance, Suki pounced to push them to the ground and pin them. At least until they grabbed her shoulders, ruining her attack and wrapping their legs around her torso as they landed to roll her, having clearly anticipated that move - they must have gone a few rounds with the other Kyoshi Warriors. 

Zuko watched in horror as Suki was pinned by the much larger figure, the attacker scooping up the sword that had fallen beside them before they had even stopped moving and pressing it against her neck. 

It seemed like time stood still in that moment - there was no way Zuko could fight in his condition. At least not _well_ , not well enough to take down an assailant that managed to take _Suki_ down. He could hardly even stand on his own and only between contractions. Fire bending took energy and focus that he didn’t have. 

In a flash of movement, though, Suki managed to jab a pressure point that caused them to lose grip of the sword just as they started to move it. It still sliced into her neck but without the pressure to cause fatal damage and Suki was quick to grab the sword’s handle and plunge it, two handed, into the attacker’s chest while they were still taken off-guard.

The cry of absolute anguish that came out of the attacker’s mouth sent nauseating shivers through Zuko’s core as Suki shoved them off of her. 

She staggered to her feet, pressing a hand against the gash on the side of her neck as she hurried back towards Zuko. “C’mon, we have to get out of here,” she said, holding out her other hand towards him.

It was shaking and Zuko was doubtful that she’d be able to hold him up. Not to mention the blood dripping from between her fingers where she was holding her neck. “Suki, you - We should bandage that up. Or - Or at least try to slow the bleeding,” he worried.

“We can do that once we get to the safe room. Let’s. Go,” she said firmly, urgently. “We have no idea how many people could’ve heard that guy screaming, c’mon.”

“Okay - Okay,” Zuko relented, grabbing her hand but trying to mostly use the wall to help himself up, grimacing at the sharp pain sent through his shoulder when he tried to use that arm.

He wasn’t as dizzy as before - he could thank a good dose of adrenaline for that - so it was easier to walk alongside Suki without having to rely on her to hold him up as much.

Luckily, they weren’t far away from the safe room. An inconspicuously hidden trap wall behind one of the Earth Kingdom tapestries that were hung in every passageway opening up when Suki pushed on two certain spots. Her hands left blood smears on the stone, but that was covered up when the tapestry fell back over the wall as they hobbled in.

It was a small room, cramped even with just the two of them. Lined with shelves holding water, medical supplies, and blankets. One small bed that had minimal padding taking up one side of the room and leaving just enough floor space for two people to comfortably stand.

Suki helped Zuko sit before grabbing one of the baskets that had medical supplies from the shelf. Before Zuko had the chance to offer his help, a contraction rendered him speechless. Instead curling over his stomach and gripping the edge of the bed tight for something to hold onto. 

He had his eyes closed but felt Suki sit next to him and put the basket down, her free hand going to rub soft circles against his back. “Hey, you have to breathe,” she reminded gently.

Zuko hadn’t even realized he was holding his breath until then, letting it out in a shaky moan that he tried to contain as much as possible. “Suki,” he grunted out tightly, wanting to tell her not to fuss over him and focus on her own wound but not being able to articulate that through the pain. 

“It’s okay, I’m fine,” she said - seeming to pick up on his worries despite not being able to vocalize them.

As soon as he could, though, he turned to face her more. “Let me help,” he said, a little breathless as the contraction eased off, already reaching for one of the clean cloths in the basket.

“Fine,” Suki relented, moving her hand once Zuko was ready. He pressed the cloth firmly against the wound to try and at least slow the bleeding before cleaning it. 

“Sorry,” Zuko muttered when Suki winced.

“It’s fine,” she said, voice tight with pain. “How’s munchkin doing?” she asked after a moment, not sounding quite as bothered by the pressure he was putting on the wound anymore.

“Uh,” Zuko hesitated, not sure how to answer that until he felt the baby move - rolling and stretching like she was trying to get comfortable and seemingly unbothered by everything else going on. “Still moving around so… Good, I’d say,” he chuckled softly. That was at least _one_ good thing going for him. His daughter was okay.

So far, at least.

“Good,” Suki sighed. “I don’t think I could live with myself if I let anything happen to you - or her,” she said, reaching out to rest a hand gently against his stomach and smiling when the baby inside moved again. “And how are _you_ doing?”

“Oh, I’m doing _great_ ,” Zuko scoffed sarcastically but not unkindly. “Just… probably in labor - a month early - with a concussion, hurt shoulder, and hiding from who-knows how many people actively trying to assassinate me,” Zuko replied sardonically.

Suki rolled her eyes at him, but couldn’t hide the small smile on her face at the teasing and sarcasm. “Okay, yeah, I got that. But seriously, Zuko, how are you feeling?” she asked. “How’s your head?” she decided to clarify further. 

“It’s better,” Zuko said sincerely. “It still hurts but… I can see and think straight now, at least.”

“And your shoulder?”

“Ah - It’ll be fine,” Zuko dismissed. “I can move it - it just hurts,” he said. “It’s not like we can do much about it right now anyways,” he added when she gave him an exasperated look - able to see right through how he was trying to minimize it. 

“I guess,” she said. 

“How are you doing?” Zuko asked to get the attention off of him.

“Uh… Perfect. Except for the near-death experience and gaping wound on my neck,” Suki replied with a soft huff of laughter. 

Zuko scoffed, returning her eye roll from earlier but the morbid humor helped ease the situation at least a little bit. 

An easy silence fell over them until Zuko sucked in a sharp breath as a contraction started, letting it out with a low groan. He tried to focus on keeping even pressure on Suki’s wound even through the pain but easily let Suki take over when she raised her hand to do so. Her other hand captured his to at least offer some support aside from the occasional reminders to breathe.

He took a moment to fully catch his breath and re-center himself once it was over before looking up at her. “Here - let me see if that cut stopped bleeding yet,” he said - it had to have been a couple of minutes at least.

Suki slowly lifted the cloth, and Zuko let out a sigh of relief when it seemed to have at least mostly stemmed the bleeding. “How bad is it?” Suki asked.

“I don’t think you’ll need stitches,” Zuko told her, grabbing another cloth and the bottle of antiseptic solution to dampen it with. “Just have to clean and bandage it.”

“Good,” she sighed. 

Zuko cleaned the wound as gently as he could, apologizing when she winced and hissed through gritted teeth. He barely managed to get it bandaged up before another contraction hit, worse than before.

He whined softly in discomfort as he felt pressure building between his hips, leaning forward a little and groaning when that just made it worse. “F-Fuck,” he cursed, sucking in a sharp breath and gritting his teeth as the pain and pressure steadily worsened.

“Breathe, Zuko,” she reminded him, rubbing his back softly. 

He let out the breath he was holding in a shaky moan, bracing his good arm behind him and leaning back in another attempt to lessen some of that pressure to no avail. “Nnngh,” he groaned, shifting uncomfortably. “S-Suki,” he managed, but struggled with figuring out how to articulate what was happening, the pressure not lessening one bit even as the pain faded.

“I’m right here,” she assured, squeezing his hand softly.

“No, it’s - there’s - I -” Zuko paused, frowning and looking down when he felt a trickle of fluid between his legs. 

“Zuko…?” she asked, “What’s going on? Is something wrong?”

“...I-I don’t know. I - Fuck,” Zuko gasped when all that pressure he felt released with a large gush of fluid which soaked his pants, the lower half of his cloak, and even the part of the bed he was sitting on.

“Hey, talk to me. What’s happening?” Suki asked urgently, gripping his good shoulder gently to bring his attention back to her. 

“Um…” Zuko swallowed audibly, sucking in a few shaky breaths and grimacing at the way his pants stuck wetly to his thighs. “My - uh - My water broke,” he finally managed, heart pounding so hard and fast he was scared it might explode as that realization fully sunk in. Fully confirming now that he was actually in labor. 

That his daughter was going to be born a month early. In a hidden underground safe room. Without any medical staff to help. 

“Oh,” Suki breathed, glancing down to see the spreading wetness. “ _Oh._ Shit. Okay. Um…” 

“Can - Can you go find Sokka? Now please?” Zuko stammered out, staring wide-eyed and pleading at her. The idea that his husband might miss the birth of their daughter suddenly becoming scarily real and Zuko wasn’t sure he could make it through this without him. Without at least knowing that Sokka was _okay_. 

“Zuko,” Suki frowned. “No, I - You shouldn’t be alone right now. I’m sorry, but no,” she said. “I’m not going to leave you,” she added more firmly than before.

“Suki, please. He… he should be here for this,” Zuko muttered thickly, trying to blink back the tears stinging his eyes.

“No, Zuko. I… I’m not a professional, but I’ve helped with births before - back on Kyoshi Island. I know how it progresses and with how bad and close those contractions are and now your water breaking… I just don’t want to risk her coming while I’m gone,” Suki tried to reason. 

“I just never thought I’d have to do this without him,” Zuko hiccuped softly, trying to wipe away his tears as they came when his efforts to stop them failed.

“I know,” she sighed sympathetically. “But… we’ll get through this. Everything will be okay. And… I know I’m not Sokka but at least you won’t be _alone_ ,” she tried. “And, you never know, maybe _he’ll_ find _us_. He’s probably already looking for you and he knows where these rooms are so… it’s possible,” she soothed, her words and sure tone calming some of that sharp, all-consuming fear. 

“Yeah,” Zuko nodded, sniffling softly as he finally managed to start pulling himself back together. “Yeah, maybe. I-I hope so,” he said. 

“Me, too,” Suki agreed sincerely, letting him gather himself a little more before speaking again. “Now… let’s um,” she paused, getting up to grab one of the blankets off the shelf and holding it out to him. “Here, I’ll turn around so you can get out of those wet clothes and cover yourself, okay?”

“Okay. Thanks,” Zuko said softly, taking the blanket and setting it beside him on the bed. 

“Do you need help standing up?” she asked.

Zuko shook his head but she still stood close until he was on his feet. Which Zuko was grateful for when a contraction took him off guard but she was ready to catch him, letting him lean heavily on her. He couldn’t help but cry out in pain at the unexpected intensity of it before burying his face against the fabric covering Suki’s shoulder to muffle the noise before anyone might possibly hear him and discover the room. The thick walls could drown out casual conversation but anything much louder could be heard. 

He was only vaguely aware of Suki’s voice talking him through it but was too caught up in the pain to figure out exactly what she was saying, sucking in ragged breaths when that pain dulled and he felt like he _could_ breathe without screaming. 

As soon as he felt steady enough, Zuko pulled away to stand on his own. “I’m good now,” he told her breathlessly when she still lingered close.

Suki nodded, “Okay. Just say something if you need any help,” she told him before turning to face the opposite wall, stepping the measly two foot amount of space that she could to give him at least a little more room.

Zuko shrugged off the sheathed dao before unclasping his cloak to hang on the shelf. Peeling his pants off while keeping balanced was more of a challenge but he managed, kicking his shoes off with them before grabbing the thin blanket to pull over himself as he sat back on the bed, pulling his feet up onto it so he could lean against the wall at the head of the bed.

“You can turn around now,” Zuko told her, trying not to think about the fact that Suki would probably end up seeing it all anyways if she was going to be the one helping with the delivery.

“Maybe you should lay down for a little bit. Try to rest or… at least conserve your energy. You’ll need it and… I wouldn’t be surprised if the baby makes her appearance soon,” Suki said. 

“Fuck, I hope not,” Zuko groaned - though the fact that another contraction was already starting made him think that Suki was probably right about that. 

Even so, he still tried to hold onto the hope that maybe Sokka would find them before that happens. 

He’s come to terms with the fact that he was going to have to give birth down here. At least they had water and blankets and… hopefully his daughter would be okay despite being a month early. Zuko knew of children born earlier than this that turned out okay, so he just had to believe that she would be no different. 

The gash on his head and no-doubt bad concussion he had worried Zuko a little bit. He’s already lost a fair amount of blood and, while he’s pretty sure that his head had stopped bleeding by now, he knew there was a certain amount of blood-loss that happened during childbirth even _if_ everything goes well. 

Hopefully he could survive that.

If not, well, he’d be at peace so long as he’s able to see that his daughter made it out okay. 

A loud cry was involuntarily ripped from his throat as the contraction peaked until Suki clamped her hand over his mouth to muffle him, gently shushing him. Zuko tried his best to stay quiet through the rest of it, holding his breath against the noises that wanted to escape even when his head spun and lungs started to burn in need.

The fact that she wasn’t telling him to breathe and trying so hard suddenly to keep him quiet made him aware that something was wrong. Zuko wasn’t able to comprehend _what_ that was, though, until the contraction was over and he was able to shakily pull Suki’s hand off of him to gasp in lungfuls of much-needed oxygen. 

That’s when he heard the sounds of fighting from outside the room. A woman yelling something that Zuko couldn’t make out with how it was muffled through the wall but he didn't recognize the voice. 

Everything went quiet for a few seconds until they heard the sound of stones scraping from the other side of the wall. Suki grabbed one of Zuko’s dao swords and got ready to strike in case whoever was on the other side of that wall wasn’t an ally as the hidden door was pushed open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it!!
> 
> If you did PLEASE leave a comment and lemme know if you want to see more!
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated and it always lights up my day whenever I see a nice comment on one of my fics <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, y'all. It gets pretty damn intense here with Zuko having the baby and all so just be aware of that. There's also a moment of breastfeeding but it's not descriptive or anything. 
> 
> Really just make sure you've at least glanced through the tags lol.
> 
> Anyways,
> 
> Hope you guys like it ;)

Out of all the million scenarios that flashed through Zuko’s mind in the long couple of seconds it took for the door to be shoved open, Sokka stumbling in and damn near _falling_ into Suki’s arms - bleeding heavily from a deep wound in his side - was not one of the ones he imagined.

The wound looked fresh - there’s no way it could have been more than a few minutes old with how it was bleeding like that - but he hadn’t heard Sokka yelling before. Then again, that could have very well been drowned out by his own cries of pain. 

“Holy shit,” Suki gasped, dropping the sword in favor of supporting Sokka and pulling him further in. “What happened to you?” she asked, helping him in to sit on the bed.

Speechless and unsure what to do, Zuko just hurried to create more room on the bed for his husband while keeping himself covered as Sokka gave a vague and rather obvious explanation for his current state. 

“Well... I dunno if - ngh - if you noticed but, uh, there’s some jerkholes - ah - trying to - to murder my Zuko,” Sokka managed between shaky breaths and grunts of pain. “One of ‘em stabbed me.”

“I can see that,” Suki huffed.

“Well why'dyou ask then?” Sokka snarked back, letting out a shaky groan as Suki helped him sit. 

Once settled onto his knees in the corner, Zuko reached out to set a shaking hand on Sokka’s shoulder to get his attention while Suki hurriedly rooted around for the supplies needed to stitch up the wound. “Hey, darling,” he managed a small, nervous smile when Sokka jerked his head around to stare wide-eyed at him like he had just noticed he was there.

That shocked stare turned to concern when his eyes landed on the mess of blood matted hair, the messy bandage around his head, and splotches of dry blood on his face. “Zuko… What - Fuck, what happened?” he asked, voice still tight with pain even as he reached out to cup Zuko’s face in his hand. 

“There’s some jerkholes trying to murder me,” Zuko teased - trying to keep his tone light despite the gnawing anxiety and worries about this whole situation. It was all he could do to keep his own panicking at bay but he knew the importance of keeping someone _calm_ when they were losing so much blood. “Now c’mere,” he said, reaching out to ease Sokka back. Only getting a little resistance before he had no choice but to lay down, head in Zuko’s lap. 

“Yeah but - ah - Fuck, are you - ngh - are _you_ okay?” Sokka asked between pained noises from the movement. “Is - Is the baby okay?” 

Hesitating a moment, Zuko glanced up at Suki as she handed a few cloths over to him before working on prepping the suture kit. Zuko looked back at Sokka - shaky, pale, blue eyes hazy and worried - and just hoped that breaking the news to him about their daughter’s early but imminent arrival wouldn’t send him right into shock.

At least he wouldn’t have to worry about Sokka falling _off_ the bed if he passes out.

Zuko leaned over just enough so he could press the cloth against the wound, applying steady pressure and wincing sympathetically at Sokka’s groan of pain as he answered. “Yeah. Um. Don’t panic,” he started and Sokka’s expression went from pained to… well, _panicked_. “Hey, no, no, I’m okay - we’re okay - Just. I… might be in labor.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Zuko could see Suki raising an eyebrow at him as she knelt on the ground now that she’s gathered everything she’d need - water, more clean cloths, the suture kit, antiseptic solution - gently peeling away the frayed fabric from the wound. 

So maybe he was down-playing it a little considering he’s been having contractions for hours and his water broke somewhere around twenty minutes ago. 

Sokka didn’t need to know that yet. They could fill him in on all the details _after_ they stop the bleeding.

“What?” Sokka wheezed, looking back and forth between Zuko and Suki. “Wait - no, no it’s - fuck - i-it’s too early. Please - Please tell me you’re fucking with me.”

Zuko shook his head but couldn’t do much more as he felt another contraction start as if on cue. He screwed his eyes shut, sucking in sharp breaths and letting them out in low moans, doing everything he could to keep himself from screaming or crying out or doing anything else that might cause Sokka to panic more. It was just _slightly_ easier to handle, more prepared for the intensity of it this time and, while worried about his husband, no longer in the midst of a panic attack himself.

Suki took over holding pressure on the cloth, nudging Zuko’s hand away. He could tell she and Sokka were talking but couldn’t quite comprehend what they were saying, too concentrated on not letting the pain completely overtake him. He could just tell that Sokka was worrying over him and Suki was trying to calm him down so she could start tending to the wound.

Zuko grunted softly when he felt a shift of pressure between his hips before the contraction faded, the new tension on his lower back making his spine ache. He leaned back a little bit to try to ease some of that pressure off of his spine, groaning softly when that didn’t work and just taking in a few more steadying breaths before he opened his eyes.

By then Suki was working on cleaning up the wound that had thankfully slowed it’s bleeding. Sokka still didn’t look great, though; sweat beading on his forehead, skin pale, hands shaking where they were gripping the edges of the mattress. 

“You doing okay, Zuko?” Suki asked, glancing up at him momentarily as she grabbed the already threaded needle to start suturing the wound.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Zuko breathed - not daring to complain about his discomfort right now. He didn’t want Sokka to try and move or start worrying over him again. 

Suki didn’t question him, though she did give him a concerned once-over before focusing her attention back on Sokka. “Alright, big guy, this is gonna hurt like a bitch for about five minutes while I close it up. Try to focus on breathing so you don’t pass out and _please_ try not to squirm around. It’ll just make it take longer,” she said, the hand not holding the needle going up to gently press the sides of the wound together.

“Yup. Got it,” Sokka said tightly. 

Zuko looked down at his husband, reaching out to pry one of his hands off of the bed to hold instead. “Breathe, my love,” he reminded softly as Sokka tensed with the first pass of needle through skin.

Sokka exhaled the breath he was holding harshly before sucking another one in and, in hopes of distracting himself from his own discomfort while hopefully giving Sokka something else to focus on rather than a needle being repeatedly shoved through his skin, Zuko used his other hand to gently smooth down Sokka’s hair while Suki worked.

It was difficult to watch but as much as Zuko hated seeing his husband in pain and as worried as he still was about their daughter’s early arrival, it was a huge relief to just have Sokka _here_. Just knowing that he’d be okay instead of wondering if he was even still alive or not - that he wouldn’t miss the birth of their daughter. 

Which, Zuko was starting to realize, would be _soon_. 

The next contraction came sooner and by now Zuko had realized that tensing up and trying to fight against it just made them worse but that was difficult not to do when he was also trying to prevent himself from squirming and screaming as pain and discomfort built. He didn’t want to jostle Sokka, though, or panic him. 

The bleeding might have been stopped but getting Sokka’s heart rate up could still be dangerous. 

Or, at the very least, make him pass out. 

But on top of the pain from the contraction, there was also more pressure building between his hips, causing even more strain on his back, and it was getting difficult to stay sitting like this without being able to lean against anything. 

Even once the waves of pain ebbed away, that pressure was still there and all Zuko wanted to do was lay down or lean back against the wall or… _something_ to relieve some of the tension on his spine. Squinting his eyes open, Zuko saw that Suki was almost done and just tried to breathe through the discomfort; taking in slow, deep breaths and letting them out in equally as slow shaky exhales. 

“Still doing okay, Zuko?” Suki asked.

“Mhm,” Zuko muttered tightly, nodding and biting down on the inside of his cheek when he felt the baby shift which just added to his discomfort. “Ngh,” he grunted when that pressure _also_ shifted, not quite as much tension on his spine but _way_ more between his hips. 

“Sunshine?” Sokka’s voice was soft and worried, and Zuko didn’t even realize he’d let go of his hand and sat up until there was a hand gently cupping his cheek. “Hey, talk to us, baby. What’s happening?” 

“Just - ah - pressure,” Zuko managed, shifting his knees apart a little and leaning forward to brace the hand of his uninjured arm against the bed now that Sokka wasn’t there. It helped with some of the discomfort, at least enough that Zuko could breathe easier. 

“Pressure?” Sokka repeated with an audible swallow. “What… what do you mean? Is she coming like… _right now_?” he asked, voice trembling and weak.

“Uh uh,” Zuko shook his head. “Not… not yet,” he breathed out, glancing up to make sure Sokka didn’t look as close to passing out as he sounded.

Unfortunately, he _did_ and Zuko couldn’t think clearly enough to figure out how to help with that.

Thank Agni for Suki.

“That’s okay. Just let us know if you think something’s happening, I’m right here,” she said calmly - just as much for Sokka’s sake as for Zuko’s, he was sure. “I figured it wouldn’t be too much longer, anyway,” Suki added, gathering a different round of supplies now to have in arms reach - all of the clean cloths that were left, more water, another blanket.

“Fuck, seriously?” Sokka asked but thankfully didn’t sound quite as weak. 

“Yeah. Your daughter apparently inherited Zuko’s impatience _and_ your bad timing,” Suki huffed amusedly, “Good job.”

“Thanks,” Sokka replied dryly and Zuko’s pretty sure he could _hear_ the eye-roll Sokka gave her. 

Zuko whined softly when he felt a contraction starting, leaning forward a little bit more and dropping his forehead against Sokka’s shoulder when he realized his husband was right there. He made sure not to lean any of his weight on Sokka, but the closeness by itself was grounding.

Even better when Sokka began gently combing through the strands of hair on the side of his head that wasn’t all bloody and talking softly to him. Zuko didn’t have the capacity to actually _listen_ to the words he was saying, but the gentle rumble of Sokka’s voice was soothing nonetheless.

Especially as that unrelenting pressure just got _worse_ \- honestly the discomfort from that was nearly worse than the pain was - and Zuko couldn’t help but bear down against it as the contraction peaked. Which temporarily helped, but the moment he let up on it it was like the pressure doubled. A raw cry ripped from his throat that he tried to muffle against Sokka’s shoulder, feeling tears spill over at the sudden intensity of it all. 

There was a pair of hands on his back - Suki’s, he figured out as the contraction started to fade - rubbing at the tense muscles and making things just _slightly_ less unbearable. 

Which, until now, he’s been able to mostly handle it but _fuck_ even when the contraction ended he was miserable, sucking in shaky breaths and letting them out in little groans and whines. Suki’s hands on his back and Sokka’s petting through his hair were the only two things keeping him grounded.

He was vaguely aware of the conversation going on between Suki and Sokka, catching bits and pieces during the moments when everything was a little less intense. Suki was doing most of the talking - reassuring Sokka that everything seemed normal so far and that their daughter would most likely be okay despite being a month early. 

Also that their daughter would be making her appearance probably within the next half-hour.

That seemed about right for how utterly _terrible_ Zuko felt and at this point he just wanted it all to be over with. Sokka is here now and no longer bleeding to death, Suki seemed to be confident in being able to help properly with the delivery, and at the moment Zuko didn’t even _care_ about what she might or might not see.

“Ngh - F-Fuck,” Zuko cursed, sobbing softly as his muscles tensed with another contraction. He buried his face more firmly against Sokka’s shoulder in a last-ditch attempt to muffle the cries that left his mouth because there was no way he could stop them anymore. 

The only thing that even _remotely_ helped was bearing down against all that pressure he felt. Except whenever he stopped it was _worse_. 

He slid his knees a little further apart to see if that would help _at all_ but all it did was make him more acutely aware of the heaviness in his pelvis. As the contraction peaked, Zuko bore down again because he just _couldn’t take it_ , thighs and arm shaking with the effort it took to stay in the position he was in.

His pain-hazy brain was trying to figure out how to voice to Suki and Sokka that he was actively pushing when a burning sensation between his thighs derailed any semblance of a coherent thought in his mind.

A scream tore from his throat and _thankfully_ Sokka managed to support him when his arm decided to give up despite being in rather rough shape himself. 

“S-She’s - Fuck - She’s coming. N-Now. Right - ngh - r-right now,” Zuko babbled as soon as that searing pain eased off enough for him to speak.

There was a moment of still silence - Zuko’s harsh panting being the only thing filling the room - before Suki spoke up.

“Okay. Okay. Um. Let’s… uh… Zuko, do you think you could lay back - lean against the wall, maybe?” she asked, moving from where she had been kneeling behind him to squeeze in next to Sokka. “Or… Sokka could sit behind you,” she suggested, “That might be more comfortable.”

Zuko’s response was a little strangled groan, honestly not sure moving would be possible at all by this point. At least until he realized Sokka hadn’t said a word and was _shaking_ with the effort to hold him up - probably two seconds away from popping a couple stitches and that’s not something any of them needed to be worried about right now.

“Sunshine?” Sokka muttered, voice tense and tight with pain. 

“Y-Yeah, okay,” Zuko managed between harsh breaths.

It took some maneuvering with Suki’s help and the blanket that had been covering him was all but tossed to the side - modesty no longer mattering to any of them considering the situation. Actually moving was absolute _Hell_ but once settled it was a better position for all of them. 

Sokka was sitting against the wall which let him rest so there wasn’t as much strain on his freshly stitched up wound even as Zuko leaned back against him. It was more comfortable and less draining for Zuko, too since he didn’t have to hold himself up and Suki was able to kneel between Zuko’s feet to keep a better eye on what was going on. 

“Alright, Zuko, I’m not seeing anything yet but if you feel like pushing then go ahead. Follow your instincts, okay?” Suki said.

Zuko nodded, dropping his head back against Sokka’s shoulder and trying to mentally prepare himself.

“You got this, baby, you’re doing so good,” Sokka praised, finding one of Zuko’s hands to tangle their fingers together and pressing a soft kiss against the side of his head. 

The only response Zuko could manage was a little whimper as he felt the start of another contraction, sucking in a deep breath and squeezing Sokka’s hand tight as he pushed. That burning, stinging pain came back but _worse_ this time and made Zuko lose his focus. Screaming and sobbing helplessly through the rest of it, Sokka’s encouragement and Suki’s excited exclamation about the baby starting to crown completely drowned out by the pain and how Zuko’s head was suddenly spinning and throbbing.

Even when the contraction ended, the burning didn’t stop and when Zuko squinted his eyes open he couldn’t get his vision to stay focused. 

“Breathe, sunshine,” Sokka said, the hand that Zuko didn’t have in a death grip brushing back a few strands of hair that were sticking to his face. “You’re doing so good, you just gotta keep breathing.” 

“Ngh,” Zuko complained in a groan, even as he blew out the breath he’d been holding and sharply sucked another one in. Closing his eyes tight again when he felt another contraction start _way_ too soon for his liking. 

He was _quickly_ running out of energy, his whole body shaking with effort and bright spots bursting behind his eyelids as he pushed through the ever-increasing pain. Not that he had a choice, trying _not_ to push took more energy than pushing did despite the absolutely _unbearable_ pain it caused. 

“Ah!” he yelped when he felt a nauseating _pop_ and the burning dulled down right before the contraction ended. 

“You’ve got her head out, Zuko!” Suki gasped, sounding muffled and far away. “You’re doing great - keep it up and you’ll have her in your arms soon.”

“Holy shit, babe, did you hear that?” Sokka said, a mix of awe, anxiety, and excitement in his voice.

It sounded just as far away, though, despite Sokka being right there. Zuko could hardly even comprehend what was being said and just gave a shaky little whine in response, head lolling weakly against Sokka’s shoulder as a wave of fuzzy, warm, numbness washed over him. 

The way his head was throbbing synced with the pounding of his heart and he swore he could _feel_ the blood rushing through his veins and all he wanted to do was close his eyes and _sleep_. 

Vaguely, Zuko realized that Sokka and Suki’s voices turned from excited and encouraging to worried, borderline panicked and he couldn’t figure out why but he also wasn’t able to open his eyes or ask what was wrong. 

A pair of hands - Suki’s - gripped his shoulders tight, jolting him back to reality with a hiss of pain at her fingers digging into his hurt shoulder. His eyes flew open - vision fading in a little slower - to glare up at Suki where she was leaning over him until _everything else_ also faded back in.

The pain between his legs, the panicked expression on Suki’s face, the way Sokka was holding his head to put pressure against where he’d been hit before, and both of them urging him awake.

“Hey - Stay with us, you’re almost done, okay? A few more pushes and then you can hold your daughter,” Suki urged. 

“Nngh,” Zuko grumbled weakly, unable to come up with a proper response.

“I know, but you gotta pull through for her. Just push when I tell you to and I’ll help as much as I can,” Suki said, letting go of his shoulders to sit back on her heels again.

“You can do this, sweetheart, I know you can. Just listen to Suki and… it’ll be over soon,” Sokka encouraged shakily, sniffling softly and… was he crying?

Zuko didn’t have much time to dwell on that, though, stomach tightening with a contraction. It wasn’t as intense as before, though. Nothing was. Like all of his senses dulled and his muscles refused to work when Suki told him to push, hardly managing to bear down for a couple seconds at a time.

“You’re doing great, Zuko, keep it up,” Suki praised, though, “Just keep pushing as much as you can. We’ve almost got one of her shoulders out.”

That was difficult to do, though, when everything started to go numb again, heavy fatigue pulsing through him and just trying to fight through _that_ was hard enough. He could feel the tenseness of the muscles surrounding his abdomen but the pain wasn’t there anymore and he hardly had the energy to open his eyes let alone push a baby out.

“Zuko!” Sokka’s voice - loud and frantic - pulled him back into consciousness and Zuko groaned when the pain returned. “Zuko, baby, stay with us. Our daughter is almost here, sweetheart. She needs you, sunshine. I-I need you. You can’t - Y-You have to stay strong for us,” he urged, breath hitching and voice cracking.

Hearing how utterly _terrified_ Sokka sounded honestly hurt more than anything else right now. “I’m‘kay,” Zuko slurred, trying to comfort his husband the best he could with how out of it he was.

But then another contraction was starting and Suki was telling him to push again and he tried - he really, really did - but most of his efforts went to waste. At least _Zuko_ couldn’t feel any progress being made, but halfway through Suki gasped softly. “Zuko, her shoulders are out! You’re doing so good! Give me one more push and she’ll be here,” Suki said.

That was easier said than done, sucking in a shaky breath and trying desperately to get his body to cooperate and _push_. 

“Almost there, Zuko - just a little more,” Suki encouraged, helping to gently ease the rest of her body out. Zuko hardly felt any of it aside from the protesting ache of his muscles and a small gush of warm fluid between his legs, though. “Zuko, you did it! She’s here!” Suki cheered. 

Zuko couldn’t find the strength to lift his head or open his eyes, though, that warm numbness falling back over him before he could even hear her cry.

It was the first thing he heard when he came to, though.

Little fussing whimpers. Then… Sokka’s voice softly soothing her. 

“I know, sweetheart, it’ll be okay. You’re okay, I’m right here, baby girl,” Sokka cooed. “Hopefully Aunt Suki will be back soon with some good news so we can get outta this dusty little room and get you a good meal and… a proper bath.”

Cracking his eyes open, Zuko stared hazily at the shelves across from the bed. It took a few moments for his eyes to focus, head still pounding and every single muscle in his body _aching_. He took in a slow, deep breath to brace himself for how much he knew it would _suck_ to move before slowly rolling onto his back with a raspy groan - his throat just as sore as the rest of him.

“Zuko?” Sokka gasped, already starting to get up from the foot of the bed. “Hey - Take it easy, sunshine, lemme help,” he said quickly as Zuko managed - barely - to push himself up a little with his good arm. 

That’s as far as Zuko got by himself before Sokka was there helping him to slowly sit up until he could lean against the wall. Only realizing once settled that Sokka was cradling their still-fussing daughter in one arm. A little angry bundle of blankets in the crook of his elbow.

“Sokka, I… Is - She’s - Can I -” Zuko couldn’t figure out the proper words to say what he wanted to. Head still spinning and throbbing, feeling all weak and tired but wanting nothing more than to hold their daughter and try to soothe her crying. “I wanna hold her,” Zuko managed in a little frustrated huff after a moment, reaching out with his good arm towards that little bundle. “...Can I?” he asked, gently smoothing down a piece of blanket that was obstructing part of her face from his view - all red and scrunched up from crying.

She was probably hungry.

An amused, incredulous huff of laughter made Zuko glare at his husband even as Sokka moved closer to safely transfer her over to Zuko’s arms. “Sunshine, you don’t have to ask. Not after everything you went through to get her here,” Sokka teased, making sure Zuko had her securely cradled before completely letting go, “You _made_ her, after all.”

The annoyance at his husband melted away as their daughter was settled into his arms. Honestly, Zuko hardly was even listening to what Sokka was saying, too transfixed on the fussy newborn. 

“Hey, darling,” Zuko whispered shakily, tears quickly building up as she quieted down to stare back up at him. “No - Shh, it’s okay, it’s okay,” he soothed when she started to whimper again. “I know - I know you’re hungry, just… give me a second.”

With Sokka’s help, he managed to bunch his shirt up under his chin so he could feed her. It took a moment for her to realize that what she wanted so badly was right in front of her, but as soon as she did she quieted right down and latched on without needing much coaxing. 

“You are _amazing_ ,” Sokka breathed in awe and when Zuko tore his eyes off of the newborn to look at Sokka he saw a couple tears rolling down his cheeks. “You know that, right?” he sniffled, reaching out to cup Zuko’s cheek softly and gently wipe away the tears that had fallen from his own eyes.

“If you say so,” Zuko scoffed before looking back down at their daughter as she nursed.

Zuko just couldn’t keep his eyes off of her. She couldn’t be more than five or six pounds, but nothing else seemed to be wrong. She definitely had a good set of lungs and she was eating just fine. A little patch of fuzzy black hair on her head, chubby little cheeks, dark skin like Sokka and gold eyes that matched Zuko’s and absolutely took his breath away when she opened them to stare up at him again.

He never thought much of his eyes before - secretly hoped their daughter would inherit Sokka’s deep blue hues - but now that she was there in his arms and looking up at him like that, those gold eyes were the most beautiful things he’s ever seen.

“Do you still want to name her ‘Izumi’?” Sokka asked after a few quiet moments.

“I thought you didn’t like that name,” Zuko countered, not looking away from the newborn even as they talked.

“I’m okay with it and I figure you’ve more than earned the right to name her whatever the Hell you want,” Sokka chuckled. 

Zuko couldn’t help but smile at that, “Izumi it is, then.”

They both looked up when they heard the door start to open, Suki returning along with a couple healers to tend to the new family. Well… mostly Zuko. Sokka’s injuries didn’t need much more care and Izumi was perfectly healthy.

Zuko had lost _a lot_ of blood, though, and the strain that giving birth put on him worsened the head injury significantly. The waterbending healers were able to mostly close the surface wound and assess the swelling, but there wasn’t much else they could do for the concussion except heavily stress the need for Zuko to _rest_ and not do anything even remotely strenuous for a while. 

Most of the base was pretty torn up and a few of the Kyoshi Warriors had some bad injuries, but everyone else made it out okay and all of the intruders were incapacitated and being hauled away. 

Aang and Katara had been on a trip to the Earth Kingdom for a meeting with the Earth King but the second they heard about the attack they cancelled that to instead check on Sokka and Zuko.

They got there in the middle of a long discussion about ensuring Zuko and Izumi’s safety. Making sure Zuko’s head injury wouldn’t turn fatal while he healed, figuring out security measures, where the best place for the family would be.

They couldn’t stay there. Not after an attack like that. 

Especially not knowing how the information that they were there got leaked or by who. 

There was no telling if another supposedly secret location would get out and they all ended up coming to the agreement that it would be best for them to go back to the Fire Nation Palace.

An attack was more likely there but it was also more heavily guarded and there was less of a chance that any danger would come to Zuko or Izumi even in the case of another attempt. Extra security measures were put into place, too, involving who could come and go from the palace grounds and having a heavier rotating guard. 

Katara and Aang insisted on staying with them until Zuko recovered, too, for extra protection - and so they could spend some more time with their new niece.

The journey back to the Fire Nation wasn’t a pleasant one for Zuko. He found out the hard way that concussions can cause motion sickness and there was a unanimous agreement between everyone _except_ for him that he wasn’t allowed to be alone at all for the next couple days. So in the rare moments that Sokka wasn’t glued to his side, _someone_ was there.

Katara, Aang, or Suki usually.

And even long after both of them were physically back in top shape (which took Zuko _a lot_ longer than he had hoped), that night haunted their minds with the close calls and the fact that they never found out how their location got leaked.

Sokka couldn’t sleep without having nightmares about losing Zuko and Izumi for _months_ and Zuko’s mind ran wild with racing thoughts at any even remotely out-of-the-ordinary noise he heard at night while awake tending to Izumi or helping Sokka calm down after a nightmare or just… not being able to sleep.

Suki was even a lot jumpier for a while and _much_ more critical of anyone outside of their trusted group that wanted to come anywhere near Zuko, Sokka, and Izumi. 

Eventually, after months without incident and years without any _serious_ incidents, those fears and nightmares faded. 

One thing held strong in Zuko’s mind, though, which was the belief that giving birth during an assassination attempt had to be by far the _hardest_ and _worst_ part of parenthood…

...At least until Izumi turned three and started _water bending._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it!
> 
> If you did PLEASE leave a comment to let me know! 
> 
> And leave a comment if you'd want to read more in this 'verse about Sokka and Zuko healing physically and mentally directly after Izumi's born while trying to figure out how to be parents, also. 
> 
> Or about everyone's reactions to learning what happened. 
> 
> ...Or if you'd want to read about Izumi terrorizing her parents (more) when she starts waterbending at three years old lol.


End file.
